Gohan X Piccolo
by Lmm97
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so it may not be great but I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry guys but it may take me awhile to update this with school and sports. But I will try my best to update it anytime I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

Just another day of training with Piccolo thought Gohan. Little did Gohan know this training session was gonna be far different than training sessions before. Gohan had always had a crush on Piccolo but was never able to tell him. Gohan had witnessed Piccolo sacrifice himself to save Gohan, he could never forget that. Gohan wants to repay Piccolo, but he doesn't know how. Gohan can think of many ways to repay him but doesn't know if Piccolo will like any of them. Gohan started to number then so he could just ask Picoolo to Pick a number from one to about one hundred. Gohan hears Piccolo say something and asks Piccolo to repeat it.

"I like the fourteenth option." Piccolo says.

"Piccolo what are you talking about?" Gohan asks confused.

"Figure it out." Piccolo says

"Number fourteen, number fourteen… Piccolo you wear reading my mind weren't you?!" Gohan yells as he turns red. "Fine number fourteen right."

Piccolo nodded and Gohan shyly walked over to Piccolo and kissed him on the lips. Gohan forgetting about Piccolos' ability to read minds thinks due to the excitement of finally kissing Piccolo 'Is this just a one time thing.'

"No" Piccolo says then adds "If you train hard enough each day of training. We will do more… If I acknowledge that you trained hard. And if you want to continue."

Gohan barely able to speak due to the shock that Piccolo was saying this was barely able to manage a "Yes."

"Lets get started with training then. Attack me with all you got." Piccolo says.

Gohan looks at Piccolo smiles then attacks Piccolo with everything he had, leaving him at the end of the day exhausted and surprisingly Piccolo to.

"We better get washed up." Piccolo says with a little smile.

"Ya." Gohan Says smiling back.

Once they got to the lake they started to kiss. Piccolo take Gohan to a cave so they can kiss so no one will interrupt the two of them. A couple days pass and Gohan has trained super hard and Piccolo does not acknowledge it. Until one day in a training session. Piccolo stops a left handed punch and a right legged kick of Gohans' when all of the sudden he kisses Gohan on the lips. Gohan is stunned and happy at the same time and was about to say something, when Piccolo all the sudden head butts Gohan. Gohan falls to the ground and just lays there.

"Get up!" Piccolo yells. "Get up." Piccolo yells again. Piccolo thinks to himself 'Did I kill him?' and flies down and lands next to Gohan. Next thing Piccolo knows is that Gohan is pinning him to the ground. Gohan then wraps his harms around Piccolos' neck and kisses him.

"I love you Piccolo." Gohan says pulling away from the kiss he started. Piccolo whispers something.

"What?" Gohan asks

"I…" murmured Piccolo. Gohan started to pout and finally Piccolo said it "I love you to Gohan." Gohan smiled bouncing up and down on Piccolos' stomach.

"Let me live long enough to show you my love Gohan." Piccolo says as he grabs Gohan to stop him bouncing on his chest.

* * *

It has been at least a couple of months, seven months and twenty-eight days to be exact, since Piccolo and Gohan had started there secret relationship. Tomorrow will be there tomorrow will be there 8 month anniversary. With that said lets get back to the story.

Gohan was sitting under a tree thinking 'What am I gonna get Piccolo for our eight month anniversary?'

"How about another number fourteen and a number forty-two." says Piccolo dropping down from a tree branch.

"Piccolo you gotta stop reading my mind!" Gohan yells. "And whats a number forty-t..." Gohan says trailing off "PICCOLO!" Gohan yells getting redder.

"Hey it was just a suggestion." Piccolo says smiling a little.

"A dirty one." Gohan says

"You're the one that thought about it first though." Piccolo says.

"That was about eight months ago though!" Gohan yells.

"Still would like it as an anniversary present." Piccolo whispers

"I'll think about it..." Gohan says and Piccolo smiles "Not around you though." Gohan says and Piccolos' smile fades back to his normal face.

"Gohan please." Piccolo says seductively pushing Gohans' face up a little and planting a kiss on Gohans' lips. Gohan thinks 'Damn it he knows that he'll get anything he wants doing this.' This time Piccolo didn't seem to read his mind. So Gohan continues to think 'Fine he'll gets his forty-two tomorrow.' and pulls Piccolo in for a deeper kiss. They then train til night, taking breaks in the middle for make out sessions. Once it became dark Piccolo took Gohan to a little cave that had a tiny house in it.

'Piccolo I thought you lived in the tower." Gohan says confused

"No, Kami did but since we fused or I took apart of me back, I don't know. But anyways this has been my house." Piccolo says.

"Oooh." Gohan goes looking around the house till he finds the house and makes a smile and asks "Piccolo is there only one bed in this place."

"Yes." Piccolo says.

"So are we sleeping in the same bed or is one of us sleeping on the couch?" Gohan asks sarcastically.

"No I'll show you exactly were you will be sleeping." Piccolo says smiling as he walks over to Gohan and kisses him with passion and leads Gohan to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two years since Gohan and Piccolo had started there secret relationship. Last time we left the two love birds to do what many people in love do. So now back to the story.

Gohan lay awake hugging Piccolo on Piccolos' bed thinking 'I love Piccolo, but I want people to know. Why can't they know?'

"Its because I'm scared of what Goku will do." Piccolo says.

"Piccolo stop reading my mind! I mean really we've been together for two years now and you still read my mind." Gohan says.

"Well stop thinking and I won't be able to." Piccolo says smiling to himself.

"You know that isn't possible. You're on my mind twenty-four seven. Plus I don't think my dad would care." Gohan says.

"What about ChiChi I think she would." Piccolo says.

"Well my mom is over protective but I think after awhile she would be okay with it." Gohan says. "I gotta go. I promised Dad that I'd train with him." Gohan says getting out of Piccolos' bed.

"Ok well remember don't train to hard because you'll need the energy for when we train." Piccolo says winking at Gohan.

"Ok Piccolo." Gohan says looking for his clothes, then asks Piccolo " Have you seen my clothes."

"Right here." Piccolo says puling up the sheet.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan says as he grabs them, and then receives a kiss from Piccolo. "Bye Piccolo." Gohan says blushing wildly as he leaves.

"Bye Gohan." Piccolo says in a voice that makes Gohan want to go right back into that room and do what they were doing last night.

* * *

As Gohan flies to train with Goku he was thinking 'What would Dad do if he found out me and Piccolo are dating? I know Mom would flip but that's normal. She is way overprotective to, but i still can't be at ease with Dad finding out because he could cause some serious damage to Piccolo if he does find out about us.'

"What do you think I would do?" Goku asks scaring Gohan so much that he just stopped flying and fell to the ground.

"Dad how long have you been behind me?" Gohan asks him.

"The whole time you were thinking about what I would do if I found out about you and Piccolo." Goku says laughing a little.

"Wait you can read minds to!?" Gohan asks.

"Ya." Goku says.

"Oh great, so what are you going to do now?" Gohan asks

"Nothing its your life. You can be with anyone you wanna be with." Goku says smiling.

"Thanks Dad." Gohan says smiling and hugs Goku.

"We just won't tell your mother about this though." Goku says "Unless you wanna have to move to a whole 'nother universe." Goku says laughing.

"She'd Find me anyways Dad." Gohan says laughing with Goku.

* * *

It has been just a week after that practice that Goku had found out about his son Gohan and Piccolos' relationship. Nothing has gone wrong for Piccolo and Gohan till one day Gohan was with Piccolo cuddling up against Piccolos' chest, when Gohan hears a loud yell. At first he thought of it as nothing.

"GOHAN!" ChiChi yells as She burst through the door with Goku holding onto her leg.

"ChiChi calm down he's our son we should accept who he wants to date." Goku says as ChiChi speeds at Gohan and Piccolo.

"I know but I can't accept that thing he has decided to date." ChiChi says still going full speed at Gohan and Piccolo. But just as they got close to Gohan and Piccolo they were gone.

"We should probably leave before she gets back and kills me." Piccolo says.

"Ya." Gohan says as they get up and run out of Piccolos' house. They start to fly away trying to get as far away from that house as possible when they see ChiChi speeding at it.

"Piccolo I think we better hide or she will see us." Gohan says.

"Ok but where are we gonna hide?" Piccolo asks.

"Well, I've been practicing that thing my dad does." Gohan says.

"What thing?" Piccolo asks confused when all the sudden they are at Namek.

"That thing." Gohan says with glee.

"Didn't expect to ever come back here." Piccolo says.

"Well we can do anything here since i doubt my mom will find a way here." Gohan says in a slightly seductive way.

* * *

'It has been at least 6 years, 11 months, 31 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes and 28 seconds since Piccolo and I have been dating. I wonder what Piccolo will do in 32 seconds?' Gohan thinks to himself unaware Piccolo is right behind him listening to Gohans thoughts.

"How about a number 101." Piccolo says scaring Gohan so much that he jumped.

"Piccolo stop doing that and whats a 101!?" Gohan yells. Piccolo whispers into Gohans ear and Gohan turns super red.

"You really wanna try that Piccolo. That sounds a little rough for me." Gohan says blushing uncontrollably.

"Well we could just not do anything then." Piccolo says. not wanting to give up any chances to do stuff with Piccolo, Gohan went Super Saiyan.

"Be gentle please. Just because I'm a Super Saiyan doesn't mean anything." Gohan says still blushing. Piccolo nods and pics Gohan up and takes him to their bed.


End file.
